


'Snowed In' Is An Understatement

by sirro134



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirro134/pseuds/sirro134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bit rushed and not beta'd but I think I did alright considering. If anyone doesn't catch the reference, it's referring to The Day After Tomorrow so it's a bit sad but has a good ending. Not my best work but there it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Snowed In' Is An Understatement

Mycroft Holmes, in contrast to his nick name of Iceman, did not like the cold winter weather outside. He glared at it through the car window as if it would melt it away into a sunny blue day but it did not seem to be working. His partner, Gregory, was quite the opposite. Gregory was grinning out at the winter landscape and falling flakes. Sure it caused havoc, but it was still beautiful to look at and especially when he wasn’t the one driving.  
“Sir, we are being redirected back to the Estate. The roads have been closed down until further notice.” Mycroft’s driver told them both.  
“Is it that serious?” Greg asked him. The man nodded grimly, obviously afraid of his boss’s reaction.  
Mycroft huffed and nodded. “Fine. It is not as if there are things to be done back home in order to keep the country in one piece.” He spat.  
“Relax, Myc. It’s not like one of the other countries’s diplomats summoned up a weather spell or something to keep you here.”  
“Perhaps I should start monitoring which novels you devote your time to if that if that is your best example to draw from.” Mycroft grumbled.  
“You monitor me far to much for it to be considered healthy as it is. So sit back and relax a moment or two.” Greg said, knowing Mycroft would likely do no such thing. 

The car silently pulled back up into the driveway, its previous tread marks already gone and long since buried by the snow. The headlights barely made a difference except to alert people of its presence as it pulled up and stopped in front of the house. Greg hopped out and Mycroft did not choose to wait for anyone to open the door for him and merely stepped out of the car, opened up his umbrella and strode angrily towards the house. Greg came up beside him thinking that throwing a snowball at him would not be the best plan if he wished to remain indoors this evening. Staff were still present, cleaning up from their visit and moved to help the two men covered in snow remove their coats.  
Greg thanked them and brushed a bit of snow from Mycroft’s hair, grinning a bit.  
“How can you be so cheerful at a time like this?” Mycroft snapped.  
“Because, Sir Grumpiness, I get to spend more time with you this way.”  
Mycroft was about to make a snappy remark but faltered. “Yes, I suppose so. Not immediately though, I am afraid.” He remarked the set his mind on finding his study and doing as much work as he could,

Greg’s eyes looked down at the snow covered boots he was wearing when the lights flickered. Greg looked up at them and looked at the closest maid. “Have we got some firewood handy still?”  
The maid nodded. “There is a large stack in the shed out the back. I will send someone to go-“  
“No, no. You got your hands full as it is. I’ll go get it.” Greg said with a smile.  
“But sir, the snow-“  
“Is just snow. Give me ten minutes and if I don’t come back by then, then you can send someone out to help me, yeah? Look, I’ll even take a flash light out with me and an extra pair of gloves.” He said and took the said extra pair with him. Greg strode down the hallway that lead to the back yard shed and braced himself for the cold.

Mycroft opened his laptop and immediately got to work looking over the files he would need for the phone calls and conferences he needed to be in attendance for. As the lights flickered again, he cursed under his breath and hoped that the generators were accessible still. Soon he would have to test that theory because as he looked back to his laptop, the power went out. Mycroft listed off a string of curses and insults to no one in particular and went to go find a staff member to bring him up the generator, since he would need one to complete his work. Many of the staff had taken to using flash lights to complete their work along with lanterns and the like. A vacuum stood half way down the hall, useless until electricity restored its vitality to it. He found one of the main team leaders and asked, “Where is the generator?”  
“Generator, sir?” He asked. Dear lord, why was everything and everyone possessed to vex him today?  
“Yes, the generator that we keep here for such events.” He growled.  
“It was taken in for repairs just before you came, sir and we have not been able to get it back, seeing as the stores have been closed down due to the weather and-“  
“Enough.” He sighed then looked around. If they had no generator, then they would need to make sure that everyone was safe, warm, and fed until the storm was over. “How many are in the house at the moment?”  
“I have four maids, myself and your driver, sir. Then of course yourself and Master Gregory.”  
Speaking of…  
“Where is Gregory?” He asked the man. The man looked around and asked one of the maids if they had seen Gregory. She shook her head and went back to her work. 

Odd. 

The house was not so large that Gregory could get lost within its wall so quickly. Mycroft started to wander the halls and searched rooms he knew were frequently visited by Gregory but did not find him in either one. He asked each of the staff he passed until one spoke up. “Yes, he went to go get some wood for the fire, sir.”  
“You let him go out in this weather! What is the matter with you?” Mycroft demanded of her. The maid shrank against his rage. She would be fired as soon as he had the chance. “Where, pray tell, did he go out to get wood?” He asked her, struggling to keep a hold of his anger. A quivering finger stretched out towards the back door. “He-he refused to stay in and let someone else do it.” The woman stammered out. Mycroft barely heard her and went in that direction. “How long ago was that?” He called back.  
“Twenty minutes ago!” The woman called back and ran to the coat closet to grab the man’s coat. Despite being fuming mad, he would still need one.

Mycroft opened the door and stepped out into winter winds crashing against him and snow blinding him to what was out in front of him. He called out for Gregory in what he knew was likely a futile effort. He called a few more times, his heart racing, worried that Gregory might be out in the snow, unable to reply even if he did hear him. Someone tapped him and it was the maid again, holding out his coat and was wearing one herself. “We should go out together, and I got a rope here so we can tie it to the door and find out way back.” She tried to tell him over the wind. Mycroft nodded and took part of the rope after he donned his heavy coat. He hated the cold. Mycroft and the maid both took their time making their way in what Mycroft had deduced was the way towards the shed. The wind beat against them with shards of ice, snow and frozen winds as they made their way through snow that was piling up as they walked. Mycroft called out for Gregory again a few more times until finally he heard a noise in the distance. Someone calling back.  
“Gregory! Keep calling!” Mycroft yelled to him.  
There were a few more noises that were getting closer and closer with each step and Mycroft finally saw the shed. He found the door knob and tied the rope to it so they would have a line back to the main house. He opened the door to find Gregory leaning against the wood piles with a small child in is arms, trying to sooth him.  
“Gregory… you are… alright?” He asked in huffs.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Found this little guy hiding near the shed and brought him in to warm up a bit.” He said. The child in question was only wearing a knitted sweater and jeans, shivering against Gregory’s legs. The maid knelt beside him to check him over and looked up at her boss. “He is near hypothermic.” She told him.  
“Take him into the house with this,” he shed his coat, wrapping it around the shivering boy, “then come back with it and something we can carry the wood in.” He told the young woman. The maid looked at Mycroft for confirmation, which he gave in the form of a nod. She bundled up the young boy in the oversized coat then lead him outside to disappear into the snow. Mycroft closed the door and settled down beside his now cold lover. “You are insane.” He told him plainly. “What on earth made you come out to fetch the wood on your own?”  
“Everyone else was busy.” Greg said and moved closer to Mycroft in order to get some warmth. “Besides, I have you to keep me warm.” He grinned as he shivered. Mycroft shifted so that he could unzip his coat and envelop his lover within to share the warmth it brought.  
“That is still no excuse.” He muttered and took in Gregory’s reassuring, calming scent. “You could have frozen to death out here.”  
“Aww, look at you being all worried about me.” He smiled one of his award winning smiles.  
“I always worry. Constantly.” Mycroft replied.  
“You worry too much.”  
“Between you, idiotic diplomats and Sherlock, I am not sure who causes more reason to worry?”  
“Sherlock, obviously.”  
“Dear lord, you sound like him too.” Mycroft whined.  
Greg laughed then looked as if he remembered something. “That kid, do you think he lives ‘round here or something? What the hell was he doing out here with no coat on?” Greg wondered.  
“I do not know. We shall inquire that of him when we re-enter the house.”  
There was a knock at the door and the maid had returned with Greg’s coat and a large kindle box to carry the wood back in. Greg got up to take his coat and thanked her. “Good thing you came when you did or the situation might have been a bit more embarrassing.” He teased her. She giggled. “That just means you will have more than your fair share of wood to deal with once you return to the house.” She said and left before Mycroft could scold her. Greg laughed and Mycroft gave the faintest hint of a smile. They loaded up the box full of larger logs and some smaller sticks for easy kindling before looking at the door.

Ugh….

Legwork….

“It’ll be easy enough.” Greg told him. “Especially with me here.”  
“I can carry my own part of the burden, Gregory.”  
“Yeah? The whole way?”  
“Of course.”  
“Care to wager?” Greg wriggled his eyebrows,  
“No.” Mycroft replied and immediately opened the door to cancel out any response Gregory might have to that.  
Mycroft and Greg both made their way slowly towards the house, a hand each on the rope, and were met half way by three of the staff to take their burden and bring them inside. 

Once they were all inside and in new clothes, Greg went into the study to start a fire for them so they could read a book. Mycroft went to check that everyone was alright and had enough provisions and light to last them the night and asked not to be disturbed until morning.

“I can feel you starring at me.”  
“I am doing nothing of the kind.”  
Greg looked up from the fire he had fixed to look at his partner. “I have a sixth sense for this sort of thing, you know.”  
“I will keep that in mind for the future.” Mycroft said as he walked over to join his Gregory by the fire. “I would like to apologizing for being so rude earlier. It was not becoming of me and you certainly did not deserve to be witness to it.”  
“’S alright. I understand. Have things you need to do but can’t do them. Happens all the time. Besides, the storm will let up eventually right?”  
“I suppose.” He said grimly.  
“Myc?”  
“Before we left earlier today, I got a report from the United Nations meeting that several spikes in climate changes had been reported. One report came from a Paleoclimatologist named Jack Hall saying that there will be a rapid change in the climate to rival the Ice Age.”  
“Yeah but that stuff can’t happen within a few days. That stuff takes-“ He faltered at the look on Mycroft’s face. “Myc, you can’t seriously be thinking that it can happen within a matter of days, can you?”  
“The reports all indicated the same trajectory and I fear that this blizzard is only the beginning.”  
“What about Sherlock and John and them?” Greg asked.  
“My assistant will ensure that they, as well as herself, make it to a safe house that will protect them from the storm.”  
“Okay.” Greg nodded and leaned his head back against the chair, cursing. “The public wasn’t informed because there would be panic.” He stated, not really a question. Mycroft nodded. “Panic, mass rioting, killing, chaos…all over something they have no chance surviving on their own.”  
Greg sat with him there for a while, quietly thinking.  
“What’s next?” Greg asked.  
“Next is making sure my Grandfather’s bomb shelter is still kept stocked for emergencies.”  
“Will we all be able to make it here?” Greg asked then looked at him. “And I mean everyone in this house.”  
“There is enough food to last ten people for three weeks and given that there are eight of us here, that would work to our advantage.”  
“No cutting people out or banishing if we don’t have to.” Greg hated the idea of sending someone outside alone.  
“We will manage.” Mycroft wrapped his arms around Gregory and kissed his forehead. “We will survive.”

 

(Six days later)

Greg and Mycroft were both nervous as they began to re-enter what was left of London. Buildings were empty hulls of what they used to be and the life was frozen out of it. They both looked out the window at the still falling snow and watched as they drew closer to their destination. Mycroft had not heard from his assistant since the phone lines had gone down but knew that if anyone had been found at the safe house he had told them to go to, they would be here. Greg squeezed his hand tried not to show that his heart was in his throat. 

What if they had not survived?

The car stopped and Mycroft was out of the car in a flash with Greg right behind him. Mycroft tore through the tents, looking for his brother. No… he had to have made it.

“Look, we’ll check all the tents. He’s got too much hot air to catch a chill.” Greg tried to assure him but was starting to get worried himself. 

“The last time you were this worried was when mother caught you smoking for the first time.” A baritone voice came from behind him. Mycroft and Greg spun around to see Sherlock covered with a heavy blanket and a very tired looking John, who was wearing a medic’s band. Greg beamed and went to give John a big hug and was hugged joyfully in return.  
“Good to see you, mate.”  
“You too. Thought you’d skipped out on hell freezing over here and would have to seek out your lazy soul back to deal with this one here.” Greg nodded towards Sherlock.  
“You still do not have wit, Lestrade.” Sherlock commented.  
“Nice to see you too.” Greg said then looked back at Mycroft who had yet to say anything.  
John cleared his throat and looked towards the door, a hint to give the two brothers a moment alone.  
“We’ll see if there’s any decent coffee or tea around.” He told them.  
Silence followed the two men out of the room as the two brothers had a silent conversation.  
“You didn’t make it to the safe house.”  
“We were up at the estate and were trapped in the snow.”  
Sherlock nodded in acknowledgement.  
“Any word about them?”  
“Our mother and father are both safe in Florida.”  
“Ah.”  
“They were rather concerned about us.”  
“Of course they were. They always are.” Sherlock looked his brother in the eye. Mycroft was always working to keep him and John safe. “If your assistant had not come when she had, John might have packed one of his horrid sweaters.”  
“Then we shall celebrate that she arrived when she did.” 

The message loud and clear. Sherlock was happy to see everyone alive and knew it would take some time to get things…. not dull… again. 

For now, he would enjoy his tea with John, Greg, and tolerate his brother.


End file.
